


［ONEUS|英熊］直播衍生

by mistfall



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Bites
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistfall/pseuds/mistfall
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 6





	［ONEUS|英熊］直播衍生

“哥你怎麼了，今天臉色很蒼白呢！是哪裡不舒服嗎？”剛坐上車煥雄就一臉擔心的望著今天臉色各位蒼白的大哥。  
“沒事，只是有點貧血而已，我頭有點暈，休息一下就好。”只是金英助頂著的蒼白的臉讓他的話毫無可信度。  
“哥，要不然我去和東柱拿個糖果給你補充一下血糖？”建熙擔心的盯著英助，顯然也不相信大哥說的沒事。  
“對呀！英助哥，我這裡有糖果，你要不要吃一顆！”說完東柱就拆開了他隨身帶在身上的糖果遞給了Ravn。  
金英助剛睜開眼就看到五雙眼睛對著自己，有些無奈，不過那裡面盛滿的關心也讓他感覺心裡暖暖的。  
他無奈地嘆了口氣接過糖果，“好好好，我吃，謝謝啊東柱！不過我真的沒事，休息一下就好了”  
“你們這麼熱情都讓我嚇到了，就知道你們都很關心我，這麼愛我的嗎？哈哈哈！”話剛說完就見大家又轉頭回去做自己的事了，顯然不想對大哥的愛多做回應。  
金英助含著糖果想著，這樣不行，最近太忙了，沒有按照規律的時間進食，果然有了點變化就被察覺到了。  
金英助是個半吸血鬼，由人類母親生下來，繼承了吸血鬼父親優秀的外貌，因為有人類的血統，在外觀上與人類並沒有什麼不同，成長的速度與人類也沒什麼差別，這才在母親的掩護下平安長大。  
平時都是媽媽會帶著血漿，給他週期性的補充身體的營養，但是這個月臨時有事出國，他也因為回歸忙起來，已經拖延了好幾天沒進食，雖然可以吃一些人類食物來稍微緩解飢餓，但是血液仍然是他營養的主要來源。  
看來今天得找時間回家拿血漿了，不然之後幾天會更忙，要找到空檔也會更困難，金英助一邊閉目養神，一邊思考著今天的計畫。  
今天是去參加一個平台的直播，為了宣傳他們的最新回歸專輯，直播的一切都很順利，金英助也如往常一樣和煥雄黏在一起，但或許是因為有點久沒進食，煥雄身上傳來的甜膩的味道，勾的他越來越飢餓。  
金英助一直忍著飢餓，像往常一樣直播，終於到了ONEUS的例行公事，截圖時間，不料煥雄突然湊近他的脖子作勢要咬下去，甜膩的味道頓時放大了幾倍衝入鼻間，再加上致命點被刺激。  
不過瞬間，在腦袋還沒有反應過來時，身體已經先行動了，他向煥雄反擊，兩具身體靠的很近，兩人的距離也只差一絲就能吻上，臉上甚至還能感受到對方呼出的氣息。  
“冷靜！冷靜！”煥雄小聲的喊著，他已經退到沙發的最邊緣了，他不過是做了開玩笑般的動作，沒想到對方的反應那麼大，顧及著還在直播，煥雄只能拼命將身體往後縮。  
因為煥雄的反抗，金英助的理智稍微回籠，但他卻不想放開他的手。他一把將呂煥雄拉近懷裡，湊近他的脖頸間，血液流動散發的甜膩香味充斥他的鼻尖，嘴裡的犬齒已經開始控制不住變長了。  
要不是正在直播，也許他已經克制不住咬下去了，但想要吸血的慾望還在高漲，他只能用犬齒帶著慾望的色彩，輕輕摩挲著煥雄的後頸，感受著他身體傳來的輕微顫抖，這種支配的感覺讓他喉間的飢渴減緩了一些。  
因為後頸傳來突如其來的觸感，煥雄差點沒忍住出聲，幸好他即時反應過來，用手遮擋住嘴，裝作什麼事情都沒有發生，掩護突然失常的哥哥。  
幸好很快的直播結束了，煥雄假借要去廁所快速的帶著犬齒還沒恢復的哥哥躲進了廁所。  
“這是什麼，哥你的牙齒......怎麼回事？”煥雄驚訝的問著  
“我......如你所見，我是個吸血鬼，怎麼樣，很可怕吧？”  
金英助平常說話時總是會溫柔對視著說話人的眼睛，此時卻一直將視線定格在地上，彷彿害怕從他的眼裡讀到害怕、嫌惡的情緒。  
“怎麼會！哥你這麼溫柔，我怎麼會害怕，你也沒有傷害過我不是嗎？我不會告訴別人的！”煥雄急切的說著，生怕對方誤會自己。  
“謝謝你。”聽到這話英助終於露出放鬆的笑容。  
“那你可以幫我個忙嗎？”金英助沉默了一下，最後臉上帶著複雜的表情問道。  
煥雄沒有多想就點頭，根本沒有注意到他的表情。  
“可以啊......不過你怎麼會突然控制不住，明明之前隱藏的很好的，連我都不知道......唔......”還在抱怨的小熊根本沒注意到越來越靠近的金英助。  
猝不及防的，一輕微的刺痛打斷了他的話語，一陣酥麻的感覺從脖子傳到了全身，不過是一下子，全身的力氣像是被吸走一樣，讓他站都站不住。  
“唔...哥...嗯......等一下”煥雄略帶著哭腔的嗓音在小小的空間裡迴盪著，因為血液被吸走，流進大腦的血液不夠充分，讓煥雄脫口而出很多清醒時根本說不出口的求饒。  
“哥.......哥..拜託.....唔.....”終於，金英助停下了吸食動作，他扶起對方癱軟的身子，溫柔的舔舐著傷口，這個動作也不意外的引起對方的顫抖。  
“抱歉，我忍不住了，本來不想傷害你的。”他低垂著頭，與煥雄對視，眼裡充滿著心疼與歉意。  
“沒關係的哥，沒關係的。是我自己答應的不是嗎？你問過我的,那時候如果我拒絕你也不會強迫我的對嗎？”  
“當然不會！這麼多人裡面,我最不想傷害的就是你了！”金英助急切的回答著。  
“哥為什麼最不想傷害的是我呢？”  
“什麼？”出乎意料的反問讓金英助愣了一下。  
“我問為什麼哥最不想傷害的是我？理由呢？”  
“當然是因為我喜歡你啊！所以我才不想傷害你，我害怕你會討厭我。”  
“那我也告訴你，金英助，我喜歡你，是我自己答應你要幫忙的，也沒有討厭你，聽懂了嗎？”煥雄捧著金英助的臉，溫柔又堅定說出這句話。  
“......嗯，聽懂了，那我可以再請你幫一個忙嗎？”  
“什麼忙？”  
“吻我。”

“建旻哥，你有看到英助哥，我剛剛跟staff要到熱可可了，哥他不是低血糖嗎，喝了會好一點的。”  
“嗯......我剛剛好像看到他們一起去廁所了，不過已經過很久了怎麼還沒回來？”  
正當抒澔要起身去廁所找人時，兩位主人公終於出現了。  
“怎麼去這麼久阿，身體很不舒服嗎？哥我去要了一杯熱可可，你趕快喝。”建熙將手裡的飲料塞給金英助。  
“我已經沒事了，煥雄你喝吧，你不是說想喝熱的嗎？”金英助將飲料遞給煥雄。  
“真的耶！哥你的臉色不難看了，沒事就好~”建熙甩著手蹦蹦跳跳的離開了。  
抒澔看了看兩人的臉色，沒說話，又繼續劃著手機。


End file.
